(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cup structure, and in particular, to a cup which provides fin to the user, where decorative objects are mounted to the cup structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cup structures which provide fun are available in the market. The first type has rotating wheel which is rotated when the user blows air into the cup. The second type has a transmission mechanism which can drive the decorative objects mounted to the cup body. The third type has a rotating wheel which can directly drive the packed decorating objects. The fourth type has a rotating wheel and a transmission inking mechanism which can drive the decorating objects. The drawbacks of these designs are that the cup has restricted function, and the body of the cup does not provide additional structural function. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cup structure which mitigates the above drawbacks.